A camshaft adjuster for a camshaft in a motor vehicle, such as a passenger vehicle, a truck. or a similar commercial vehicle, including an internal combustion engine is already known from the prior art, for example from WO 2012/171670 A1.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a method for locking a rotor of a hydraulic camshaft adjuster relative to a stator of the camshaft adjuster.
Similar methods are already known from DE 10 2004 048 070 A1. In the cited document, for example a method for operating a hydraulically actuated camshaft adjusting device or a hydraulically actuated device for changing the timing of gas exchange valves of an internal combustion engine of a vehicle is known, the internal combustion engine being controlled or regulated by a vehicle electrical system or vehicle electronics system, and the device including at least one electrically controlled hydraulic valve for influencing the flow of hydraulic fluid via the device, and in addition the at least one valve being acted on by a predefined current (IA) during starting of the internal combustion engine, even before the idling speed is reached.
Also known from the prior art are center-locking concepts for camshaft adjusters which operate with two pins, i.e., two locking pins. The pins may also be referred to as pegs, bolts, or in general as blocking elements.